False Promise, A Love Betrayed
by Demonlover355
Summary: Some of the history on Gundam Seed has been re-written. Cagalli is still the new leader of ORB. Flay isn't dead, but Kira is troubled when someone from his past comes to face him for betraying them. What will this person do. Can Kira make up for his mista
1. Prologue:Past

**Disclaimer-I only do not own any of the characters of Gundam Seed, but I do wish that I could own Athrun. I just love his personality.**

She stared out the window as the car drove down the street. This should never have happened for years and years. 'Why had they all died', she couldn't understand it. Was she being punished for loving him even though everyone said it was wrong, even though he was a traitor to his own people, but in her heart of hearts she couldn't help what she felt. He had promised her before she left that when things cooled down he would marry her just as their parents intended it. They were all dead now to punish her for the fact that even though he had betrayed them, she would still love him. How could she blame him though? It wasn't his fault that they were dead. She didn't want this war and neither did he. But she couldn't ignore the fact that he was now one of **them**. If only everyone could understand her reason for loving him even after all this had happened. Even after he was labeled a traitor and everyone said she should break off the engagement. Only she couldn't. She loved him more than life itself and for her to stop that love it was going to take a lot more than abandoning her people for her to end that love that swelled up inside of her longing for his touch once again. For him to whisper in her ear once again that she was the only one for him and that he would make her happy 'till the day they died. It would take him betraying her with another woman to make her end the love she felt. Now all she had of him were memories. All she had were a lot of memories nowadays. Ones that were painful, but she could never forget them, not ever, if she forgot them than life could be pain free. No more guilt ridden nights lying awake in her bed wondering if she could have done something to save them, wondering why she had not died with them, but that answer was simple. It was not her turn. It was her turn however to be safe and out of harms way and she hated herself for that. That was why she couldn't forget them. If she forgot them than it would no longer be her fault. She wouldn't be able to blame herself anymore for not joining in their death. Mother, Father, her 7 brothers and sisters were all dead and so were all those innocent people. Now she had to fulfill her obligation and become the next leader of PLANT. She was after all the daughter of _former_ Head Councilman Anasa Kalo Yuni. She, Talia Mae Yuni was ready, as she wiped her tear stained face to show a brave front to the people she was about to meet. The people who she would choose three of to escort her to ORB for a meeting and party with the new Head Representative of ORB.

She stepped out of her limo as she was greeted by the shocked faces of the Zaft military forces, who she would be inspecting, she herself was not at all shocked by their surprise because they had believed that their new leader would be of all people a young man or even an old one, but certainly not a girl. No one expected that of all of Councilman's children to survive it would be his eldest child, his daughter, no they were thinking more along the lines of her younger brothers. Oh well, it wasn't like that mattered anymore. They had a Yuni once again in control and they now felt that they could take the upper hand in this war. How wrong they were, she thought, she would end it all right because she wasn't going to let it continue. They would not surrender or conquer, but make peace the only way she believed was fair. They would call a truce


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Discalimer- I do not own gundam seed but wish I could own Athrun for his personality.**

Kira was standing with Cagalli as they watched the sun rise. She started to shiver at the cold breeze of the morning so he put his jacket around her shoulders as any brother should. "Kira, how am I ever going to speak to this Zaft representative that's coming? I can't stand those people. They destroyed Heliopolis and this whole mess started", Cagalli spoke with malice in her voice. Kira looked at her and said" We also must share the blame for this war. It was naturals who designed the mobile suits and we are the ones who destroyed Junious 7(a/n: sorry if I don't spell it right)" "That doesn't mean that I have to forgive them or even look at them", Cagalli spat at him. "You know your starting to sound like Fllay", Kira interjected. Cagalli stopped to look at him, she hated being compared to that girl. 'How could Kira still like her after all the pain he had been put through already by that woman' Cagalli couldn't understand it.

They drove back to Cagalli's house around 8:00 after having breakfast. Kira had wished Cagalli would order more than coffee, but with all the stress she was under, she barely ate anything anymore.

"So I'll be there later for the party okay", Kira asked Cagalli. "Yea sure, oh and are you bringing that Fllay girl with you", Cagalli looked at him coldly. Kira didn't get the hint that Fllay wasn't welcome at the party, but said "I'm gonna pick her up around 7:30 and then head over." "Great, I'll see you later then", Cagalli replied. 'What does he see in her anyways? Doesn't he know that she manipulates him to get what she wants. I think I'm the only one that sees how much pain she causes him and he's blind to it all.'

* * *

_Back at Zaft Headquarters_

As she walked down the line of soldiers she started to notice something, they were all male. She couldn't find a single female out of the bunch. ' I guess if I can't have a female escort than I should at least have a couple of tough looking guys.' Talia quickly found two boys she thought would do. "Names", she asked them. "My name is Yzak ma'am." She cringed ever so slightly at the word ma'am. Her mother had been referred to as ma'am. Talia believed that no one took notice, but unawares to her a dark, blue haired soldier had seen it. He took pity on her. She was an orphan at the age of 14 and now that she was 15 she was expected to lead a people. He had never seen her before, but her face looked familiar and he brushed it off to seeing her in a newspaper years ago.

"My name is Dearka ma'am", the boy next to Yzak replied. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of a dark, blue haired officer. She immediately took a liking to him. "Name", she asked. Athrun Zala miss" She was happy for a brief moment that someone had recognized that she was not an old woman and would not like to be referred to as one by such a formal word like _ma'am_. Alright the three of you are to come with me and the rest of you keep up the good work. At ease men." As she walked away with the three officers she could hear the others and their shouts of "long live the house of Yuni"

* * *

Cagalli was giving the usual fuss to Kisaka as he informed her that she would be wearing a dress to meet with the Zaft Representative. As usual Cagalli was throwing a royal fit and throwing quite a few objects around her room. 

Kira could hear it all from where he stood in the hallway. He had come by because he needed to borrow one of his sisters many cars because he had forgotten that his was being repaired at the moment after Cagalli drove it the other day.

_Knock! Knock!_ Cagalli heard the knocks and hollered for the person to come in while she returned to throwing words and objects at Kisaka.

"Hey! I thought that ORB was a neutral nation Cagalli", Kira called playfully to his sister. "It lookes like a war was faught here." "No", Kisaka answered, "Just a little tantrum from Miss Cagalli."

Cagalli gave him an irritated look. If he hadn't called her Miss, she would have made contact with his head for saying that she was having a tantrum. Kira looked at her and hoped she wouldn't start attacking him when he asked her what he wanted.

"Hey sis", Kira called to her from a safe distance away. "Yea Kira what is it", Cagalli called back noticing that her brother was keeping his distance, but that didn't surprise her because she knew that she had a wild temper.

"I was wondering if I could borrow one of your cars since mine is in the shop."

"Yea sure whatever", Cagalli called to him suddenly feeling guilty for wrecking his car. "K Thanks, I'll see you at the party.

'I don't know why I feel so uneasy all of a sudden. Like something is going to happen tonight and it's going to be a major heartache for someone.' Cagalli shook her head convincing herself that it was the fact of meeting this Zaft person that had her so worked up.

* * *

Cagalli had no idea how right her first instincts were. 


End file.
